


Burnin' love inside (Three Sentence Fics)

by ValleyofZubats



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyofZubats/pseuds/ValleyofZubats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Sentence Fics based on Jersey Boys Both Movie/Stage/ and some AUs Maybe.</p>
<p>NSFW stories will be labeled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frankie and Tommy "I hate you and you hate me but we are just repressing feelings for each other and oops we are kissing."

Frankie couldn’t do anything but stare at Tommy after the kiss in disbelief, did that really just happen? 

“Tommy what was that ab-” but Tommy cut him off with with two fingers to his lips.

“Shut up,” Tommy removed his fingers from Frankie’s lips and replace them with his own yet again.


	2. frankie and bob lockers are next to each other (high school au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic about Frankie and Bobby in high school, AU.

“Look Bobby, all I am saying is the the guy thinks you are cute, you don’t have to go out with him if you don’t want to,” Frankie shrugged, putting away some of his books and pulling out more.

Bobby slammed his locker loudly, his voice wasn’t harsh despite this however, a smile was on his face, “Thanks Frankie I get and I appreciate it, I really do, but, he is just not my type.”

His type was the one he was standing next to right now, but he wasn’t gonna tell Frankie that for a long time if he could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://saintvalli.tumblr.com/ send prompts here if you like it.


	3. Dog walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie/Crewe - we're both out walking our dogs and they're really interested in each other and don't want to leave i'm sorry about this but also you're really cute (AU)

Crewe glanced down his black poodle who wouldn’t stop sniffing this man’s beagle, “I am so sorry about this,” Crewe chuckled, lying through his teeth; he was happy to be close to this man, this very cute man.

“It’s not big deal at all, maybe we umm should trade numbers, so they can spend some time together,” Frankie chuckled, his cheeks pink, this man was very handsome and very well dressed.

Crewe’s face lit up, “Yes that would be excellent, let me get you my card,” Crewe reached into his jacket pocket and handed Frankie his card, today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK TO ME SAME BAT TIME  
> SAME NOT BAT TUMBLR
> 
> saintvalli


	4. "Oh bite me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy/Frankie stuff

Frankie raised an eyebrow, “And where exactly would you like me to bite you?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Oh for fuck’s sake Frankie, it is just an expression, I don’t really want you to bite m-” He paused thinking it over a second.

“No wait, the neck is good,” Tommy chuckled, his cheeks turning a little pink as Frankie leaned in and gently bite down on Tommy’s neck.


	5. Oops Did you mean to send that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick/Frankie, "I accidentally sent you a dick pic whoops"

Frankie’s face turned bright red, after looking at his new message from Nick, he was not expecting to get that from his friend, not that it was bad of course.

He took out his phone and started typing, Nick might have done this by mistake after all.

[txt Nicky] Did you mean to send me that pic, good lord I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SaintValli is my Tumblr


	6. Cry for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy/Frankie: Tommy trying to hide that he is crying at a sappy movie and Frankie just lets him snuggle in to him.

Frankie didn’t say a word, he knew Tommy was crying, he was always bad at hiding it.

Frankie slowly moved closer to Tommy and just as slowly wrapped his arm around Tommy’s shoulder.

As soon as he does Tommy curls up into Frankie not even hiding the fact he was crying anymore, but Frankie didn’t care, what ever made Tommy feel better.


	7. "Don't make it into a big deal."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob/Tommy Fluff stuff

Bobby rolled his eyes, “ What do you don’t make into a big dea- you kissed me!”

Tommy shrugged, “It’s just a kiss Gaudio, it’s no fuckin’ big deal.”

Bobby gripped the collar of Tommy’s shirt, “Fine, if that is the way you want to play it, DeVito,” and he pulled Tommy in for a long rough kiss.


	8. Play Kissin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Tommy: "we were play/tickle fighting and oh no, are we kissing?"

It started out somewhat innocently, just some normal play fighting, to stop themselves from actually fighting.

But soon enough both Tommy and Nick found themselves kissing.

Showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.


	9. Let down your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Nick: Rapunzel Au

Nicholas shut his eyes tightly as his new friend, and prince, Francis slowly tried to get a small tree branch out from Nicholas’s hair, “I swear Nicholas, as soon I can fix up a rope long enough you wouldn’t have to let down your hair anymore and we wouldn’t have to do this anymore.”

Nicholas grunted as Francis finally got the tree branch out from his hair, “ Nah, I am just glad you decided to come back, most princes tend not come back after figuring out I am not a princess.”

Francis rolled his eyes, moving closer to Nicholas, “They are fools, who wouldn’t want to spend time with you, you are better looking than any princess,” Francis chuckled, gently moving a stray hair out of Nicholas’s face, smiling brightly.


	10. "Give me a hand"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gives Frankie a hand

“Sure, I can give you a hand,” Bobby smirked, watching Frankie try to get a record from the top shelf.

Frankie was surprised when he felt Bobby give his behind a nice smack.

He turned around, his face bright red, watching Bobby chuckling, “Oh that’s very cute Bobby, now are you gonna help me reach this record or what?”


	11. Drunken fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Bob: "Fight Me!!"

Bobby looked over at Tommy, who was currently slumped over on the bar counter, was Tommy seriously?

“Fight y- Tommy if I fought you there would be no fight, I could blow you over with a gust of wind from me whistling,” Bobby sighed, running a hand through his hair,” do you need a hand getting home?”

Tommy grumbled before waving Bobby over, “Yes, now get your ass over here before I pass out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me at http://saintvalli.tumblr.com/ is you have any ideas.


End file.
